lily et james forever
by Michoc's
Summary: Lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, James et Lily étaient les meilleurs amis au monde. Mais un jour, la famille de James déménage et ils ne se revirent plus. Tout ce dont Lily se souvient, c’est d’un collier … chapitre unique HISTOIRE TRADUITE


**Note de l'auteur :** Hum … cette histoire, maintenant que je la vois, elle me semble stupide, mais peut-être que vous, vous l'aimerez, pour cela, laissez des rewiews  
**Disclamer** comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.k Rowling et blablabla …

**ATTENTION :** Ceci est une histoire traduite, je ne possède absolument rien ! Toute cette histoire appartient à _Agent bambi/Maja_

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, James et Lily étaient les meilleurs amis au monde. Mais un jour, la famille de James déménage et ils ne se revirent plus. Tout ce dont Lily se souvient, c'est d'un collier …

**James and Lily Forever**

Deux jeunes enfants âgés de 5 ans s'amusaient à jouer à cache-cache. Ces derniers s'appelaient Lily Evans et James Potter et, ils étaient les meilleurs amis au monde. 

Tu ne pourras jamais me trouver, James ! S'exclama Lily en riant sottement.

Bien sûr que si je peux ! Répondit le petit garçon.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, et des yeux bleus qui semblait à cet instant chercher son amie rousse aux yeux verts, Lily.

Ha ! je vais te trouver ! Cria-t-il triomphalement en passant la tête dans un buisson, révélant une Lily accroupie.

Lily, James, nous avons des cadeaux pour vous ! Appela Mme Potter.

Oh chouette, des cadeaux ! Hurla James en devançant Lily.

Regardez ce qu'on a pour vous deux, dit la mère du petit James, dévoilant deux colliers en argent dont chacun possédait une moitié de cœur.

Si vous les réunissez, cela dit …

Laissez moi le lire, geint Lily.

Bien, comme tu veux ma puce.

Lily et James forfer (_sa veut dire embouteillage si je me trompe pas_)

Lily et James forever, corrigea Mme Evans.

C'est joli, roucoula Lily.

Non, c'est beau ! Contredit James.

C'est ce que vous voulez que ce soit, trancha Mme Evans.

Est-ce que c'est le mien ? Demanda James

Et bien, celui là et pour toi, et l'autre est pour Lily.

James en saisi un où il était écrit « _James_ » et ver

Comme ça, quand les Potter déménageront, vous vous rappellerez de l'un et l'autre pour toujours, pour toujours.

Puis, les Potter s'éloignèrent de la Rue Princeton pour partir loin, très loin.

Les parents avaient prit la décision de donner à chacun de leur enfant, un collier avec une moitié de cœur pour qu'ainsi, ils se souviennent d'eux pour toujours. Cependant, personne n'avait remarqué que James s'était saisi de la mauvaise moitié de cœur, ni que Lily avait elle aussi saisi l'autre.

Le jour suivant, les Potter étaient partis, promettant d'écrire et de donner des nouvelles. Ce jour là, Lily n'avait pas pleuré. Elle était en effet trop jeune pour comprendre que son meilleur ami était parti et que, par ce fait, elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Six ans plus tard, alors que Lily atteignait son onzième anniversaire, elle eu la chance de recevoir une très jolie enveloppe. Cependant, cette enveloppe ne contenait pas une lettre ordinaire mais une lettre très étrange. Celle-ci annonçait une nouvelle extraordinaire, révélant ainsi que la petite Lily était une sorcière.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, ses parents avaient accepté quitte le foyer familiale pour suivre un enseignement de sorcellerie dans la très célèbre école de Poudlard. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre dans cette histoire et, ce serait également une belle aventure.

Un mois après la réception de la lettre et, après avoir acheter ses fournitures scolaire Lily s'était retrouvée devant une barrière, entre les voies 9 et 10.

Elle était supposée passer la voie 9 ¾ afin de pouvoir prendre le train qui la conduirait à sa nouvelle école cependant, elle semblait inexistante à ses yeux.

Elle s'appuya alors avec colère contre le mur qui séparait les deux voies et fut très étonnées de se retrouver de l'autre côté du mur.

Face à elle, se dressait à présent une grande locomotive à vapeur rouge avec inscrit « Hogwarts Express ». Elle avait donc trouvée la fameuse voie 9 ¾.

Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fameuse entrée de Lily dans le monde de la sorcellerie. La jeune fille, maintenant en 7ème année, parcourait les couloirs où se trouvait les cours d'enchantements, et écoutait les quelques bavardages des élèves autour d'elle.

Ceux-ci discutaient du bal qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Ne faisaient gère attention au monde environnant, elle entra soudainement en collision avec quelqu'un. Ne s'excusant même pas, elle ramassa ses livres et continua son chemin, non sans laisser une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement avec colère. 

« Quand m'habituerais-je à être constamment ignorée ? Quand ? Quand me rendrais-je compte que tous ces gens autour de moi sont sans valeur, pas moi. »

En vérité, peu de personne ne connaissaient la mystérieuse Lily Evans. On pourrait même la qualifier d'impopulaire.

Mais, selon elle, elle n'était pas forcément impopulaire, elle était tout simplement invisible aux yeux de tous, excepté de ses professeurs, qui estimait son travail et son sens des responsabilité. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la jeune femme fut nommée préfète en chef.

Lily Evans se savait là pour étudier et avait donc abandonnée toute vie sociale pour venir dans cette école. Cependant, elle n'avait rien ici. Pas d'amis, pas de petit ami …

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par les garçons, en réalité, c'était tout le contraire. C'était les garçons n'était pas intéressés par elle.

Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur le préfet en chef, James Potter, le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard.

Elle ressentait pour ce jeune homme, un sentiment d'amour et cela, depuis qu'elle l'avait bousculé lors de sa troisième année. 

Lily ferma ses yeux pour mieux se rappeler le moment qui avait déclenché cet amour inavouable :

#_Elle marchait dans le couloir où se trouve la classe des enchantements, comme ce jour même, lorsqu'un beau garçon la bouscula par inadvertance._

_Celui-ci la fixa de ses beaux yeux bleus lorsque, soudain, elle sentit son cœur fondre. _

Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux lumineux et son corps musclé, du au Quidditch.

_Et il était là, debout devant elle. _

_Elle se rappelait encore de l'échange qu'ils avaient eu. _

_  
Euh … désolé, avait-t-il dit_

C'est rien, répondit Lily, sentant le rouge atteindre ses joues.

Alors, Il s'était penché pour ramasser ses livres et les lui avait rendu.#

A la fin de ce souvenir, Lily ouvrit les yeux. Si elle restait ici, elle serait probablement en retard à son cours. Alors qu'elle se rendait en métamorphose, sûrement la matière où elle était la moins douée, elle se souvint pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter. Non, il n'était pas question de sa popularité (_bien que ça ai pu l'influencer inconsciemment),_ mais plutôt du fait qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué son existence parmi tous les élèves de cette école.

Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant les 6 années précédente mais, pour Lily, il était tout de même spécial. En effet, personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant cela, jamais.

La cloche sonna, signalant que les cours avait d'hors et déjà commencé. Lily se mit alors à courir afin d'arriver au plus vite.

De toute sa scolarité, elle n'avait jamais été en retard, car, si elle l'était, elle savait qu'elle écoperait d'une retenue.

Cependant, le temps et la distance qui lui restaient ont eu raison d'elle.

Mlle Evans, prenez vite place s'il vous plait. Pour votre retard, vous recevrez une retenue après la classe, déclara le professeur Mc Gonagall qui semblait de mauvais humeur et peu disposer à pardonner un premier retard.

Cependant, Lily ne se plaignait pas de son sort, connaissant bien le règlement. Elle s'assit donc au fond de la classe.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre … Commença alors le professeur de métamorphose.

Le cours se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à ce que, vers la fin du cours, Mc Gonagall ne s'énerve

M. Potter, m'auriez vous jeté une boulette de papier ?

Non madame, répondit-il le plus innocemment possible, ouvrant alors en grand ses yeux bleus. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Sirius !

M. Black, est-ce vous ?

Non, bien sûr que non, il essaye juste de me faire punir ! S'écria Sirius.

Très bien, Potter, vous aurez une retenue.

Sonne. Sonne. Sonne. La cloche sonna.

Maintenant Mlle Evans, approchez-vous, vous aussi afin que l'ont puisse voir ce que vous allez faire durant votre retenue.

Lily se dirigea donc vers le bureau du professeur tandis que les autres élèves sortaient. James approcha lui aussi, l'air sinistre.

Vous aurez tous les deux votre retenue à 20H00, et je veux de la ponctualité jeunes gens. Vous irez voir M. Flich dans la salle des trophées afin qu'il vous donne le nécessaire pour polir tous les prix qui s'y trouve.

Mais, j'ai nettoyé les trophées la semaine dernière, comment pourraient-t-ils être déjà sales ? S'exclama James.

Poussière M. Potter, poussière.

Le soir même, à 2H00, Lily Evans était dans la salle des trophées et attendait James, ainsi que Flich qui ne devaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition.

James fut le premier à arriver.

Hé, c'est quoi ton nom ? Je suis sûr que je te connais et que je t'ai vu quelque part.

Lily, Lily Evans, je suis préfète en chef, dit-elle simplement.

Je suis James Potter, dit-il inutilement, le préfet en chef.

Je sais, tout le monde te connais !

Je suis assez populaire, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-il.

Très.

James était sûr d'avoir aimé cette fille. Elle n'était pas une de ces cancanes, elle était différente. Il avait aimé cette fille, il en était certain. 

Oh, Flich, heureux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous pour cette charmante soirée, se moqua James tandis que le concierge entrait dans la salle. Mais vous auriez tout de même pu venir plus tôt, comme cette charmante jeune fille ici présente.

Lily se mit à rire ; elle n'aurait jamais osé exprimer dire une telle chose à quelqu'un et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais dit ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait à chacun.

Flich quant à lui, leur dit d'une voix mauvaise :

Vous nettoierez les trophées, ils sont sales de nouveau. M. Potter, pour votre … merveilleux esprit, vous devrez polir les trophées avec une brosse à dents. Vous, la fille, prenez une éponge. Maintenant, vous pouvez commencer.

Puis, une fois les explications achevées, il s'en alla.

Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant ? Demanda James, brisant ainsi le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Je m'efface juste du contexte, je devine, répondit Lily, ayant l'air quelque peu dépitée.

Je suis sûr que non ! dit James, avec tes cheveux roux ? On te remarque, alors je pense que non.

Et moi je te dis que oui, insista Lily, les gens passent devant moi sans même m'apercevoir, je suis invisible. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est, après tout, tu es James Potter.

Peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, mais je suis heureux que Mc Gonagall ai remarqué ton retard et qu'elle t'ai donné une retenue !

Serais-ce une manière de dire que tu aimes bien être en retenue avec moi ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Oui, en réalité, ça veux dire ça.

Vraiment ?

Oui, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment.

Lily laissa tomber son éponge et se pencha pour la ramasser, alors que James la regarda exécuter son geste.

Puis, il remarqua un collier d'argent suspendu à son cou. Celui-ci représentait une moitié de cœur qui ne lui était pas inconnu. 

C'est quoi ça ? Demanda James, désignant le collier de son index.

Oh, c'est un collier que mes parents et leurs amis nous ont donné à moi et à mon meilleur ami lorsqu' ils ont déménagés, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui ni de son nom, finit-elle tristement.

Mon ? Demanda-t-il c'était un garçon ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Et bien, regarde, répondit James en fouillant dans les poches de sa robe. Il en retira un collier.

Lily l'étudia de près. C'était presque le même que le sien, sauf qu'il y avait écrit « _James _» et ver sur le sien. Et sur celui de Lily, il y avait écrit « _Lily _» et fore.

Ma meilleure amie, lorsque j'étais enfant, était une fille et j'ai la même histoire que toi, sauf que c'est ma famille qui a déménagé, expliqua le brun.

Donc, tu penses ….

Oui.

Alors comment cela se fait-il qu'on ne l'a jamais découvert ?

Je ne sais pas, Lily, mais je pense que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni de nouveau.

Le …D… Destin ?

Oui, le destin.

Puis, sous l'impulsion du moment, James fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique :  
Lily, veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, je veux bien, répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Avant cela, la jeune rousse n'avait pas projeté d'aller à cette fête, n'ayant aucun personne pour l'y accompagner cependant, elle avait désormais un ami : James Potter. Ce même ami venait à l'instant même de lui demander de l'accompagner au bal …

Je viens te chercher à 20 heures alors ?

Pour sûr, répondit-elle tandis que Flich revenait.

Vous deux, vous avez fait assez de polissage pour la nuit. Cependant, je me dois d'aller remplir un formulaire vous concernant, je viens de vous prendre en flagrant délit !

S'écria-t-il en brandissant une feuille trouvée dans la salle de métamorphose, sur laquelle était annotée une bonne quantité de jurons.

James se saisi rapidement de la feuille, prit la main de Lily et couru comme ils n'avaient jamais courus de leurs vies, pour finalement arriver devant le tableau gardant la salle commune des Gryffondor. Tu as vu l'expression de son visage ? C'est flippant James ! s'exclama Lily tout en reprenant son souffle.

Je sais putain ! On aurait dit Lucifer en personne ! dit James en riant. Désolé, tu n'objectes rien quant au faite que je jure, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, y'a pire, t'inquiète, plaisanta-t-elle.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement pour laisser place à la soirée que tous attendaient impatiemment. Alors que le bal n'était que dans une poignée d'heures, Lily elle, commençait à se préparer.

Elle décida de mettre une robe verte, ornée d'une fente qui débutait au sommet de sa jambe. Le haut était retenu par des petites bretelles, tandis qu'il était embelli par un joli décolleté. Elle décida, pour agrémenter le tout, de mettre quelques bijoux discrets.

Habillée comme cela, Lily incarnait la beauté même. La couleur verte concordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et la robe mettait ses atouts en valeur. De même, elle prit l'initiative d'abandonner son habituelle tresse qui faisait de ses cheveux une horreur, pour en faire un brushing afin de les laisser sur les épaules. 

Elle descendit ainsi les escaliers de la salle commune, la tête haute et les épaules en arrière. Aussitôt qu'elle fit son entrée, elle entendit des chuchotements fusant de partout comme « _qui est-elle_ ? » ou encore _« je ne la connais pas, jamais vue auparavant »_

Lily aperçut James se tenant debout, il avait un sourire heureux lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

Mademoiselle, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Merci, monsieur, chuchota-elle en rougissant.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le Hall, beaucoup de personnes semblaient surprises de voir le grand James Potter accompagné d'une jeune femme inconnue mais néanmoins magnifique.

Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenue au bal ! Comme vous le savez, pendant que vous danserez, des juges vous observeront afin de pouvoir nommer les meilleurs danseurs de la soirée. Le couple gagnant sera proclamé roi et reine en titre de Poudlard. J'espère que vous passerez tous une excellente soirée ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore non sans un sourire.

Lily, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Interrogea James, tendant doucement sa main.

D'accord.

Après avoir dansé une bonne partie de la nuit, James remarqua que Lily était une excellente danseuse. Ensemble, ils avaient dansés le cha-cha-cha, la valse ainsi que de nombreuses autres danses. Toutefois, alors que James le souhaitait ardemment, ils n'avaient pas dansés de tango. Du moins, pas encore …

Lily ? demanda James.

Oui ?

Tu peux danser le tango ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Attend moi ici un moment.

Le brun se dirigea alors vers l'orchestre pour leur chuchoter quelques mots. Puis, il revint quelques instants plus tard auprès de sa cavalière. 

Nous allons danser le tango, Lily.

Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Oui, affirma-t-il alors qu'il se positionna lorsque la musique débuta.

Tandis qu'ils appuyaient leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, ils exécutèrent la danse avec ardeur, yeux dans les yeux, le monde semblant disparaître autour d'eux.

En effet, aucun de deux Gryffondor n'avaient remarqués que les autres étudiants s'étaient écartés afin de leur laisser un espace suffisant, ni que les projecteurs étaient à présent dirigésvers eux.

ALLEZ JAMES ! Hurla Sirius tout en applaudissant tandis que la danse s'achevait peu à peu.

Une fois terminée, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent tandis que le directeur prit la parole.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je vais à présent annoncer le Roi et la Reine de ce soir, dit-il en attendant que les élèves se taisent. Et le couple gagnant est James Potter et Lily Evans.

A cette annonce, les étudiants se déchaînèrent, acclamant et tapant du pied leur roi et leur reine tandis que les deux concernés grimpaient sur l'estrade.

Dumbledore plaça alors les couronnes au dessus de leurs têtes et déclara :

Maintenant, pour clore cette soirée en beauté, nos gagnants vont avoir l'honneur de fermer le bal donc je vous demanderai de faire un peu d'espace pour eux.

Souhaitez-vous une chanson spéciale sur laquelle vous aimeriez danser ?

Lily et James se regardèrent simultanément et dirent :

Le tango

Tout le monde se déchaîna de nouveau, criant plus fort que jamais.

Lily et James dansèrent dans tous les sens. Lily faisait des gestes gracieux et ils se regardaient tout deux affectueusement.

Deux ans plus tard, Lily s'approchait de l'hôtel dans une robe blanche. Sa robe de noces.

James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Lily Evans comme légitime épouse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oui, je le veux.

Vous, Lily Evans, acceptez-vous de prendre James Potter comme légitime époux, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oui, je le veux.

Je vous déclare dorénavant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la jeune mariée.

James embrassa Lily d'un baiser passionné, procurant une sensation d'allégresse aux jeunes époux.

La rousse, après ce baiser, jeta un œil autour d'elle. Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James, se trouvait au premier rang, au côté de sa famille et de celle de son nouvel époux.

Même Pétunia, son abominable sœur, ainsi que son horrible mari était présent, bien qu'ils ne supportaient pas leur bonheur. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs ses parents d'avoir contraint sa sœur à venir …

Mais Lily n'avait que faire de cette dernière. En effet, elle avait trouvée l'homme de ses rêves et maintenant, elle était mariée avec lui.

Tout n'était que extase. Lily ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse qu'à ce jour.

Quinze années s'étaient écoulées tandis qu'Harry Potter se glissait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il s'agissait d'une nuit froide et donc, le jeune homme mit les mains dans les poches dans son manteau, qu'il n'avait jamais mit auparavant et ayant préalablement appartenu à son père. Dumbledore le lui avait remit, ainsi qu'avec plusieurs objets personnels de ses parents.

Ainsi, sa main heurta quelque chose de sensiblement froid. Surpris, il retira alors l'objet de sa poche.

Il s'agissait en fait de deux colliers, représentant sur chacun une moitié de cœur.

Il ne pu empêcher une larme couler sur sa joue lorsqu'il put lire ces mots :

_Lily et James forever_

Fin


End file.
